


Taste You, Break You

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma is captured by pirates, and when Hook cannot ransom her, he decides to make use of her in other ways. Pure smut. WARNING: includes dubcon and a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste You, Break You

Refusing to give up, Emma tugged angrily at the binds that tied her in place, cursing the intricacy of the knots around her wrists and on bed posts. She'd been working at them for the best part of an hour but there was no give to the bed to exploit, and although he'd left enough slack that she could move her arms and not let them go numb, there wasn't enough for her to reach the other wrist and untie herself. The binds around her ankles kept her from moving higher up the bed to reach the knots on the bed posts, too.

She was  _not_  going to be grateful that it was silk scarves that tied her down, rather than rope or irons. He didn't deserve one ounce of appreciation, not from her.

Especially considering the state that he'd left her in. Stretched across the bed as she was, she was as naked as the day she was born, with not even a sheet to cover her. For his viewing pleasure, he'd said.

She'd heard more stories than she'd wished to about Captain Hook before he'd taken her captive over two weeks ago, and for the most part she'd been surprised by the measure of respect he'd shown her. He'd been full of vulgar remarks and inappropriate looks, but he'd not laid a hand on her and hadn't allowed any other of the crew to do so either. She knew it was because she was too valuable, that her husband, Prince Neal, would pay more for his wife unharmed, but she hadn't expected the meals that were fine fair for a pirate ship, or time alone to bathe or a bed of her own, even if it were a low cot in the corner of the Captain's quarters.

She'd been worth that kind of treatment, but no longer. They'd received news the previous day of Neal's death during a hunting party, and so easily had gone her need for protection. Her family were too far away to be of any help to her, and with no one to pay her ransom, she was no longer the valuable prize that Hook had sought.

In a manner of speaking, or so he'd told her. He'd not receive the gold and jewels for her that he'd been expecting, but he'd still get his use out of her one way or another. He'd stripped her naked, ignoring her protests and resisting her struggles with embarrassing ease, tied her to the bed.

And then left, with no word of explanation, and only a wink thrown at her over his shoulder.

She'd mourned Neal last night but worry for her own safety had been more prevalent in her thoughts. They hadn't been in love - it was a marriage of convenience, but she had liked him well enough. She knew that she'd have to deal with the reality of the situation when she got home - if she got home - but there were more immediate problems for her to deal with.

Like the hungry way that Hook had watched her since he'd first laid eyes on her, held at knife point by his crew. And how there was nothing stopping him from taking what he wanted from her, now.

He was a creep, a villain, a pirate. He'd take her and abuse her, use her up until she wasn't good for anyone, anymore. She thought that he'd let her go when he was done with her, but she didn't get her hopes up about him setting her off in any port near home. The way he'd tied her up had left her with no illusions of what his next plans with her would be, and she could only hope that he didn't plan to let the crew have their way with her as well. She almost wished that he'd hurry up and return from wherever he'd gone to, just so it could be over all the sooner.

As soon as she heard the heavy footsteps approaching the cabin, she regretted that wish.

Emma turned her head away from the door, knowing it was a pointless amount of resistance but she didn't want it to look like she'd been waiting for him. A hint of fear was starting to blend with the anger boiling in her stomach, and she bit hard down onto her lip to stop it from trembling. She was stronger than this, she knew she was, and she would survive whatever he threw at her. Whatever he did to her. He'd been crude and inappropriately suggestive, but he hadn't been overly cruel to her. He might be a pig enough of a man to take her unwillingly, but hopefully he'd not take her too violently.

That thought only forced her anger higher, but this time at herself. It sounded like giving up, like resignation. She might not be able to stop him, but she certainly wasn't going to just lie down and take it, and the second he let her go...

The door finally opened after a minute or so of fumbling with the lock, and Emma's body tensed at the sound of Hook entering the room, despite her efforts to ignore him. He made a low sound of appreciation as he dropped the key on the cupboard beside the door, and she couldn't help but try and curl her body defensively.

'Let's have some light, shall we?' he said, his voice thick, and Emma froze when she heard someone else mutter an agreement. A moment later flickering light filled the room as he turned up the lanterns.

'Huh,' a female voice said, confirming the presence of another person in the cabin, but she refused to turn her head to acknowledge them. It was a pathetic excuse for defiance, but it was all she could manage at the present. 'Your bed appears to be in use, Captain.'

'Aye, but don't worry about her for the minute. She's for dessert.'

The bastard sounded so flippant about it, so casual, that she couldn't help the anger that flowed over, and she finally turned her head to glare at him furiously. He was smirking at her, clearly rather pleased with himself, and all she wanted to do was punch that expression right off of his face. 'It's not enough for you to rape a woman, Hook, but you have to pay for one as well?'

Instead of riling him up, she only succeeded in making him laugh. 'Oh, darling. Ruby here isn't a whore. I don't need to pay for a woman, or take her unwillingly, and you'll learn that soon enough. But if you're jealous, I can make you the main course.' He took a step toward her, shrugging out of his heavy coat as he did so, and she turned her head away quickly, clenching her jaw tightly and fisting her hands around the binds at her wrists.

He chuckled and she found herself relaxing the tiniest bit when she heard him moving away from her. She was scared and she hated herself for it, and somehow he knew exactly how to read her. He'd use that against her if it would get him his way.

Apparently he wasn't as interested in her as she'd feared, not for the moment anyway. She could hear quite clearly the sounds of kissing, slow footsteps across the room, a low moan that turned into a cry, which dissolved quickly into throaty laughter. Disgusted, she tried to turn away further, wishing she could cover her face or at least block her ears, but she couldn't ignore the crashing of things falling to the ground, a quiet thud, the rustling of clothing.

 _At least it's not you_ , she told herself, squeezing her eyes shut.  _Maybe he'll have his fun with her and he'll not have a need for you tonight._

Something made her know that it was only wishful thinking, but she clung onto that hope as best as she could.

The woman - Ruby - cried out again, and Emma's head was turning before she could stop herself. She was no prude but her marriage had not been a passionate one, and she was surprised by the implications of pleasure so readily. Her eyes landed on them immediately, a few metres to the side of her. Ruby was perched on the side of Hook's desk, her skirts pushed up around her hips, long thin legs wrapped around Hook's waist. Her eyes were open but unfocused, her lips parted slightly and soft moans falling from them with every movement from the man between her legs.

The pirate was shirtless but his trousers still clung to his hips, pulled down only far enough for his purpose. He was pressed close to Ruby, his face pressed into her neck, and with each thrust Emma could see the muscles flex in his back, her view disrupted only slightly by the way Ruby's arms clung around him and the straps that held his brace on his left arm. She could see the way her nails pinched and dragged across his skin...

She jumped at the sound of laughter, her eyes flicking up to find the woman watching her. 'Enjoying the show, Princess?' Ruby arched her back, pushing Hook's head down to her breast, which he pulled down her bodice to reveal before taking in his mouth.

Emma looked away quickly, anger and frustration flooding her as she cursed inwardly. Ruby laughed again breathlessly and she felt her face flush, the hotness spreading down her neck and over her chest, even as she felt her skin crawl with discomfort. No matter where she looked, there was no avoiding the steady slap of skin on skin, grunts and moans from both of them as they took their pleasure from each other. She couldn't imagine the type of woman who would give herself so willingly to a stranger for no apparent benefit or payment, but she certainly didn't seem to be struggling with it. Her moans filled the room more regularly, repeated cries and encouragement and Emma tried not to listen, she tried to think of anything else but she couldn't block it out.

'Fuck, you fill me up, feels so good.'

A muffled groan. 'Tell me.'

The sounds of movements slowed, drawling a long sigh from Ruby. 'Ahh, don't stop. Please, fuck, Captain. Harder, fuck me  _harder_.'

Another groan, louder this time, and Emma's eyes sprang open with surprise as she realized that the twisting in her stomach intensified at the sound. This man was going to  _hurt_  her, but her body was responding all too well at the sound of his pleasure. She tried desperately to not pay attention, but it was getting harder.

'Here.' There were a few footsteps, and Emma turned her eyes to the ceiling to try and focus on that,  _not_  because she could see what they were doing on the edges of her vision. The two of them had stepped away from the desk, and she watched - no,  _saw,_ she wasn't  _watching them_  - as they both shucked the rest of their clothes. Hook returned to the desk, lying down on it so that Emma could see his profile, and for the first time she got a good view of  _him_ , his hard cock upright as he laid back, and she swallowed with apprehension, her throat suddenly feeling dry and scratchy. Ruby mustn't have been purely feeding his ego when she'd talked about him filling her up.

And he was going to -

No.

'Have you a better view now, love?' he asked lightly, his words breaking her from her own train of thought, and she gritted her teeth, keeping her face pointed upwards, not wanting to let him see her reacting to him. 'That's it, darling,' he said a little quieter. 'Ride me as hard as you want, show her how much fun you're having.' She could see from the corner of her eye as Ruby climbed onto the desk on top of him, straddling him and sliding down onto him in one swift movement.

Ruby tossed her head back, arching her back and shaking her long, black hair out behind her as she started to move over him quickly, both of her hands on Hook's chest for leverage. Emma turned her head away fully again, trying to focus on something else, anything else, but it was inescapable. She squirmed, wishing that the bed would swallow her up so she could disappear, or that her binds would come loose so she could run, or cover herself up, or cover her ears at least. The sounds they made as they fucked echoed in Emma's head and she hated both of them. Hook, for putting her in this situation, for capturing her and for what he was going to do to her; Ruby, for clearly taking enjoyment not only from the monster who had tied her up but also from making her watch them.

More than either of them, she hated herself, for -

 _No._  She was  _not_  turned on by watching them, from listening to them. She pressed her thighs together as best as she could, refusing to acknowledge the warmth that was spreading through her.

Even so, she couldn't stop herself from turning back to them when Hook let out a groan and then Ruby a yelp, though she tried to hide her face behind her upper arm. Ruby's movements had slowed but Hook was now thrusting up, his hips moving hard and fast. She couldn't see his hook but his right hand was gripping tightly onto Ruby's thigh, forcing her down on him in time with each of his movements. She watched in morbid fascination as their bodies moved together in such synchronization, each of them chasing their own pleasure. The woman cried out with each thrust and before long Emma saw her body start to tense. Hook's hand left her leg and disappeared between them, and Emma froze as he looked over to her just as Ruby seemed to fall over the edge, his eyes full of lust and dark amusement. He held her gaze for a few seconds and she knew she should move, should look away, she could feel the fire burning in her cheeks but she couldn't,  _she couldn't._

Finally he looked back to Ruby, who was still sitting astride him but more limply now, and thrust upwards into her a few quick times before his own body stilled, a loud grunt falling from his mouth and his head falling back onto the desk with a loud thud. Ruby leaned over him, the two of them breathing hard, and after a moment she lifted herself off of him with a sigh. She climbed off of the desk but not away from Hook, and Emma's breath caught in surprise as she bent her head, taking Hook's half hard cock in her mouth.

Hook hummed in appreciation, his hand moving down to thread his fingers through her hair as she worked over him, licking him clean, before he turned his head to look at her again. Emma pressed her lips together, determined to show him that she was embarrassed, she wasn't afraid. She wasn't sure what game he was playing, but she wasn't going to let him get to her.

She wasn't going to let him  _know_  that he was getting to her.

He smirked, and she felt the dread in her stomach before he even spoke.

'Ruby, darling,' he said, tugging on her hair to lift her away from him, but not moving his eyes away from Emma. 'Why don't you give Emma here some of you attentions? Make sure she's nice and ready for me.'

She sucked in her breath, feeling suddenly all too hot and cold at once. Somehow, stupidly, there'd been a part of her that had thought she might get away free after all, and all of a sudden that weight moved to her chest, pressing her down and suffocating her. Her head whipped to the other side quickly, determined for neither of them to see her weaken.

She screwed her eyes shut but couldn't stop herself from hearing the light footsteps crossing the room. A warm, soft hand touched her leg and she flinched, hating herself for the reaction and the woman for causing it. Ruby didn't pause, however, and ran her hand lightly up the inside of her calf. 'Skittish, aren't you?' she said lightly,  _soothingly_ , the bitch. 'Ha, you're shivering!' Emma opened her eyes to glare at her, but found her looking over at Hook. 'Hook, she's  _shivering._ ' She turned back to her, a devilish smirk spreading across her face, and Emma did her best to still her body as Ruby climbed onto the bed, feeling the mattress dip slightly near her feet. 'You've not a hand woman's hand on you before, have you, Princess?'

Emma kept her eyes on the ceiling as Ruby's fingers slowly trailed higher, up over her knees before she reached the point where her thighs were pressed tightly together. There was enough slack in the ties at her ankles that she could close her thighs but only barely, and Ruby's forefinger ran lightly up the crevasse between them, before using her other hand to pry one leg to the side.

She held her breath as Ruby's touch went to the inner part of her thigh, trying to ignore the thrill that her fingers on the sensitive skin sent through her. She swallowed hard, glaring at the ceiling, refusing to react when a hand cupped her sex, the tips of her fingers parting her and one pressing further into her folds.

Delighted laughter filled the cabin and Emma tried to close her thighs and push Ruby away the only way that she could, but the hand on her thigh remained firm while the other continued to play with her. 'Captain, I don't think that your pet needs any effort from me to have her nice and ready for you.'

As much as she hated herself for it, she knew that Ruby was right - she could feel the slickness coating her thighs and there was nothing to be gained from denying it. There was movement to her right but she didn't react, did nothing but kept staring upwards as Hook stepped up to the bed. 'Really?' he asked with open curiosity. His hand closed around her chin and forced her head to turn and face him, and she closed her eyes immediately in defiance. 'Come now, Emma, do you really want to make this harder for yourself? Look at me.'

It wasn't a request or even a suggestion, and even though she knew it was a bad idea, that he'd only find something that he could use against her, she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze with a hard one of her own. His fingers and his thumb dug into her cheeks, making it impossible for her to turn away.

His lips turned up in what was almost a smirk, but there was the barest hint of honesty in his face, and she couldn't help but remember how his brow had furrowed and his mouth had fallen open when he'd reached his peak just minutes ago. He was still naked, and his raised brow told her that he knew she'd noticed. When he spoke, she couldn't help but remember the way he'd moaned in his pleasure. 'My dear Emma. I'd like to make a deal with you, if I may.' He brought his hook up and somehow she managed not to flinch when it came near her face, but he only caught some of her hair with it and pulled it away from her face. 'If you can tell me, convincingly, that you're not enjoying what Ruby here is doing to you, then I'll tell her to stop.'

'I'm not -' Her voice cracked, and she cursed the fact that she had barely spoken for the past few days, except for when she'd raged at Hook the day before at the revelation that there was nobody within reach who could help her. 'I don't -' She gasped, cutting off again as Ruby's fingers moved higher, rubbing against her most sensitive spot. 'I'm not enjoying this,' she managed, forcing the words out quickly.

Hook held her gaze for a few seconds and she tried to focus on his face as opposed to what was happening between her legs, but Ruby was rubbing incessantly at her. She stared at the blueness of his eyes, the lightness at complete contrast with what she knew about him, at the raise of his brow, the scar on his cheek. When he turned his head to look at Ruby, she focused on the way his hair curled around his ear and the long line of his neck. It wasn't helping her that she reluctantly found him so attractive, but it was better than thinking about the slow patterns Ruby was tracing over her.

He nodded at Ruby, and Emma huffed a sigh of relief as the pressure between her legs disappeared. If that was all it took... He'd told her when he'd first captured her that he was a man of honour, so if all it took was to tell him no...

Two hands settled on her thighs and Hook turned back to her, grin on his face, before she felt hair on her skin and a tongue licked a firm stripe through her folds. She shrieked in surprise, her hips jerking back automatically, trying to wrench her body away and move up the bed but Ruby's hands held her against the mattress, and the scarves tying her ankles to the bed made it impossible for her to kick her away.

The grip that Hook had on her face lessened slightly and she tried to yank her head away, but froze when her eyes landed on the woman between her legs. Ruby looked up at her just as she dove back in, closing her mouth around her clit, sucking it between her lips.

Emma's eyes started to flutter closed and her head fall back, but Hook turned her face back to his, sweeping his thumb across her cheek before he bent his head to brush his lips against her forehead. 'With conviction, Emma,' he murmured, and she shivered from the combination of his breath against her skin and how dirty she felt that it felt good. 'Tell me with conviction, darling, and she'll stop.'

Ruby moved her right hand from her thigh and a second later she felt a fingertip pressing against her opening, dipping inside just slightly. Emma glared up at Hook, hating that her breathing had sped up but putting it down to anger. 'I hate you,' she spat at him, and meant every word of it just as deeply as she hated herself in that moment.

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 'Oh, I believe that,' he drawled, cutting the sound off sharply. 'But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other.' His hand slipped away from her face and she threw her head back, squeezing her eyes closed and trying to block out as much as she could, wishing she could withdraw in on herself enough that her body wouldn't react the way that it was doing. The backs of his knuckles ran down her neck, over her chest before cupping her breast lightly and running his thumb over her nipple.

Ruby's finger sunk further into her and she started to work her more thoroughly with her mouth, and Emma had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from gasping. She opened her mouth to say it, that she wasn't enjoying it, but as she did Hook twisted her nipple between his fingertips and closed his mouth around the other one, taking it between his teeth and sucking hard, sending a wave of pleasure straight down to add to the building pressure in her core. A strangled moan fell from her mouth before she could stop herself and she forgot where she was for a second, her hips arching upward to encourage the way Ruby was kissing, licking, sucking, the way she'd added another finger and was now pumping them in and out of her, curling them slightly with each movement. But it was only a moment, and then she was back in reality and she froze, her body tensing as she tried to resist the sensations her body was forcing upon her.

'I don't - ah, no, no, I don't want... I don't... Fuck.' Clenching her fists around her binds, she tugged at them half-heartedly, needing to show some kind of rebellion, even if it were only for her own piece of mind. Hook let go of her nipple with a wet pop and bit down on the swell of her breast for a moment before he pulled away entirely, and it took a lot more effort than she'd admit to stop herself from whimpering at the loss. She made herself not watch him as he walked away, but that left her attention to Ruby. Her free hand had moved underneath her thigh, pulling her hips upward and she lowered her head slightly to dip her tongue inside of her, and Emma cried out loudly, the sound turning into a long moan as she felt her thumb rubbing against her clit.

'You might not be willing to admit it,' Hook said from a few metres away, 'but you're enjoying this. You love the way her mouth feels on you, don't you?' Ruby made a sound that could have been a groan or a laugh, she wasn't sure, but the vibrations reverberated through her and caused her to bite her lip against another noise. 'You loved watching her fuck me, and you love having her fuck you with her tongue. She feels good, doesn't she?' He'd stepped closer again, and she looked back at him reluctantly to find him standing beside the bed. She glared at him the best she could, but couldn't stop the way her eyes trailed down his bare form. He was well built, muscular but lean, with a reasonable amount of dark hair covering his chest and leading down past his hips, to what was really attracting her attention.

His hand was closed loosely around his cock, pumping at it slowly, and she wasn't surprised to find it hard and straining again already. He'd not have had his way with the woman before if he'd not been able to recover quickly enough to have her too. The reality that he was still yet to take her hit her hard, images of him with Ruby earlier assaulting her mind just as Ruby's mouth returned to her clit, licking at it and sucking hard and it was too much, the conflicting feelings too intense. She struggled against her binds, not sure whether she wanted to push her away or pull her closer but her hips certainly jerked forward.  _No, no, no_ , she did  _not_  want this, she was  _not_  taking pleasure in this... but her body ignored her protests, warmth building in her core faster than she could control before shooting out through her body. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to swallow her cry but a long, low groan still escaped her lips, which turned into a gasp when Ruby didn't cease her ministrations. She bucked her hips desperately, every nerve telling her that she needed her to stop  _but she would not beg._ Ruby's other hand went to her hip to hold her still and she slowed her movements, giving one last, light lick through her folds before she pulled back.

As the tension slowly fled her, Emma couldn't help the shivers that spread through her, the combination of fear and anger, shame and fulfilment started to overwhelm her, and she realized that the sound filling her ears was her own heavy breathing. She felt a squeeze at her calf that surely wasn't supposed to feel comforting, surely not, considering the situation that she was in, but she forced comfort from it anyway, uncaring of where it came from and needing to find a little from somewhere. And it worked a little, settling her enough to stop her shivering, even if she believed nothing could calm the conflict in her gut.

'Maybe you should give her a minute.'

Startled, she stared over at Ruby, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed between her outstretched legs. She offered her a small smile that actually looked a little genuine, before she turned her head to look at Hook, and she couldn't bring herself to follow her gaze.

'If you wish,' he said after a moment, and from the sound of his voice she guessed that he was leaning back against his desk. 'But she'll taste herself on you first.'

Ruby turned back to her and her wicked smile told Emma that even if she could show her compassion, she was still enjoying Hook's game. Ruby crawled up her body slowly, pausing to flick he tongue over her already sensitive nipple before she settled over her, straddling her waist and she could feel Ruby's own wetness as she pressed herself down against her pelvis.

For some reason, this felt just as intimate as what Ruby had just done to her, just as unnerving for the affectionate way that she brushed her nose against her jaw. After a moment Ruby glanced to the side and gathered up her hair, throwing it over her right shoulder and she knew it was to give Hook a better view. This whole thing was for his amusement, and it stirred the anger inside of her again that he was taking so much pleasure in making her uncomfortable.

He thought it would make her uncomfortable to kiss a woman? She wished her hands free but, failing that, waited until Ruby raised her head enough that when Emma leaned forward quickly she caught her mouth with hers, pressing her lips hard against hers. Ruby made a sound that was half surprise and half desire, her hips rocking down against Emma's as she pressed their chests together, one hand wrapping around her neck to keep her there but for once, Emma had no intention of trying to withdraw. She bit down on Ruby's lip until she gasped and she forced her tongue through her parted lips, though she found little resistance.

Ruby kissed her back just as deeply, and she could indeed taste herself on her tongue - it was tangier than a man, but not unpleasant. It was Ruby that broke off first, leaning back and staring down at her for a few seconds, and Emma was relieved to see her just as out of breath as she was. When Hook started to chuckle she pursed her lips, but felt her resolve harden slightly at the small measure of respect she found in Ruby's eyes.

'There's that fire I was waiting for,' Hook said jovially, and she finally turned to watch him pushing himself off of the desk. 'Here,' he said, holding a glass bottle out to Ruby. She climbed off of her and stood, and as soon as she took the flask his hand brushed over her back, stroking down her spine before kneading at her ass. Ruby tossed her head back and Emma watched her throat as she swallowed whatever it was. Hook was watching her too, but it was only a moment before he turned his gaze to Emma, still stretched out across his bed. He kept his hand on Ruby and she could quite clearly see his arousal, and she wondered whether he was appreciating the two women that he had all to himself or whether this was a usual occurrence for him.

 _Probably the latter._  She swallowed, trying not to think about the variety of women that he'd likely had and what that would mean for his proficiency, but thoughts of his hips thrusting up into Ruby's forced themselves on her, and the look of gratification on both of their faces...

Hook was still watching her, and his lips spread into a grin as she felt heat spreading across her chest again. Taking the bottle from Ruby, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and held it out to her. 'I'm sure you could use some refreshment,' he said, bringing the bottle up to her lips.

She hadn't expected water, but the drink - rum? - was a lot stronger than the wine she was used to, and she choked on the burn as soon as it ran down her throat, causing some to spill from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Hook pulled his hand away quickly, sighing loudly. 'Don't waste it!'

She knew she wanted that liquid courage, even if she wasn't sure what she was going to do with it, so instead of cursing at him or trying to nudge him away, she opened her mouth willingly and nodded for him to try again. With a quick flash of teeth, he lowered the lip of the bottle to her mouth again, tipping it more slowly this time so that she could swallow the rum more easily.

'That's is,' he said slowly, pulling the bottle away. He leant over to place it on the cabinet beside the bed, before turning back to her. He watched her intently as he brought his hand up to her face, running his fingers up her neck and her chin, catching the rum that had trickled over her skin. Her eyes flickered down to watch as he slipped those fingers into her mouth, tightening his lips around them and pulling them out one by one, sucking the wetness from them.

_Damn him. Damn him to hell._

Without taking his eyes off of her, he moved his hand back to her face, brushing his fingers across her cheek this time, and she hated the way her breathing hitched at his touch, and how that made him smirk almost immediately. He bent slightly towards her, his side pressing against hers and his elbow resting lightly on her chest. 'I think Ruby's taking it too easy on you,' he told her, and the almost growl-like quality of his voice made her insides clench involuntarily. 'I think that you can take it.' He moved his hand from her face, trailing it slowly down her body until he cupped her breast, squeezing it firmly before running his thumb across her nipple. 'I think that you  _want_  it.'

His hand moved lower, skimming across her stomach, lingering teasingly over the sensitive skin above her hip bone. She tried to keep her body relaxed as he dipped his finger into her folds and started to trace circles around her clit, deliberately avoiding her most sensitive spot, but she couldn't help the way her muscles seemed to tense in the base of her stomach and her breath caught in her throat. 'I'm not going to hurt you, darling,' he said quietly, and she shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her chest and neck. 'And I believe you know that. You saw how much Ruby enjoyed me earlier, and you're... curious. Intrigued.' Leaning forward, he kissed at her neck slowly, languidly, and the gentleness contrasted with the scratch of his scruff. 'You want to see what it's like,' he murmured against her skin. 'Does it turn you on more, perhaps, that I'm the villain in your story? You never thought you would, but you do want me, don't you, and it makes you feel so  _dirty.'_

He nipped at the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder at the same time that he finally pressed the pad of his finger against her clit and she whimpered - actually  _whimpered, damn him._  'You'll enjoy me as much as I'll enjoy you,' he continued. 'You might be worried about your... reputation, but I don't find the need to brag about my conquests. No one needs to know that you gave in to me, and that you  _loved_ it.'

'You're an arrogant bastard,' she managed, her voice sounding more strained than she'd intended.

'Aye,' he agreed, sounding amused. His finger started to move against her in longer strokes, not quite reaching her opening but close enough that she could feel her body asking for it. 'You're a proud woman, Emma, and I admire that about you,' he told her, sliding his face closer to hers and licking a trail up her jaw line. 'And so I won't keep asking for your permission. I won't make you tell me that you want it, because I can see it on your face. I can feel it every time I touch you,' he whispered, quickening his fingers on her and she gasped, her hips lifting on their own, seeking more pressure and even though she was angry and embarrassed, it felt  _good,_ her body still sensitive from the orgasm Ruby had given her, and right then she didn't care that she knew she'd probably only done it to make her more pliant for Hook because she  _was_  still aroused, and his hand was easing and increasing that feeling far too well. In just that moment, however, he sat up, pulling his body and his hand away from her, and she swallowed a groan at the loss. 'All you have to do, Emma, is tell me that you want me to stop, and I will,' he said, his face completely serious even if his eyes were lit up with mischief. 'I'll not even distract you, but if you don't tell me otherwise I  _will_  take you now.'

Emma threw her head back in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut. It was that easy, to tell him to leave and he would, and she almost actually believed that, but every inch of her body protested against the logical path. She was so wound up, so on edge, her body so stimulated and she knew that if he left her there would be no way to achieve the release that she needed so desperately. Glancing across the room, she found Ruby perched on the edge of the desk, her legs spread and her hand leisurely moving between them, stroking herself unhurriedly, and she briefly resented her freedom of movement.

Hook stood, bringing her back from her distraction, and she could feel her heart racing in her throat as her window of opportunity to stop this started to slowly slip away.  _Stop. Leave. No._  The words were on the tip of her tongue but wouldn't form, even as she knew that it meant giving in, that she'd be disgusted and ashamed of herself afterward.

She watched him with apprehension settling heavily over her chest as he slowly strode around to the end of the bed before climbing onto it, kneeling between her spread legs. Her body was burning at the proximity, watching him as he watched her, and her gaze dropped to his cock as he stroked it once, twice. She swallowed, looking up at him quickly, and he smirked knowingly. His raised an eyebrow, the question clear on his face,  _well?_

She lifted her chin, clenched her jaw, and didn't look away from his challenge.

His hook settled on one hip and his hand on the other, his fingers digging into her flesh slightly as he gripped her. She closed her eyes in defeat as he leaned forward and rubbed himself against her, his cock hard and hot against her folds and she cried out, her eyes flying open when he jerked his hips forward, pushing a few inches inside of her.

He cursed loudly, his voice deep and rough as he stilled, only partially inside of her. Emma's teeth dug into her lip and her body tense from the intrusion, but as much as she wanted to push him away she wanted  _more._  Hook cursed loudly, his features tightening before he let out his breath in a rush. 'Bloody hell, woman,' he said, a peculiar strain to his voice, 'but I've had virgins not as tight as you.'

Emma's hips lifted involuntarily at the same time as Hook's pressed forward, and both of them groaned loudly as he sunk into her further, pushing into her slowly. It felt like he was tearing her apart and it was too much but nowhere near enough. Hook finally pushed all of the way in and when their hips collided he ground his against her, grunting at the friction, and it felt so hard to breathe.

Before she had a chance to get used to any of it, he pulled back and thrust back into her, harder this time, amplifying the sensations that were flooding through her and already threatening to overwhelm her. He set an easy pace, thrusting into her deeply but not too fast, letting her catch her breath and adjust to him. 'Fuck but you're wet for me, love, so fucking wet. I can't believe how good your tight little cunt feels wrapped around me.' He leaned forward, resting his elbows either side of her to hold himself above her, changing the angle and she gasped, feeling his words thrum through her. 'Didn't your prince make good enough use of you? I couldn't imagine why not - you would not believe the restraint I've shown in keeping my hand off of you while you've been sleeping so close to me each night.'

Leaning on his left forearm, he pushed back enough to cast his eyes over her, but she could barely concentrate on anything else but the way he was fucking into her in just the right spot. It was wrong, it was so fucking wrong, but each time he dragged against the inside of her she felt some of that resistance fading. 'You're even more glorious with nothing hiding you from me,' he was saying, bringing his hand back to her breast and she arched into him as he took her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, twisting it firmly. 'You can be the proper and proud princess all you like, darling, but right now you're nothing but a woman with my cock buried between her legs, and you look so bloody delicious.'

His head fell to her other breast, pinching her nipple between his teeth and sucking hard on it, and when she moaned his hips jerked into her harder. 'I bet you hate how good I'm making you feel, don't you? You can hate me all you want, but I'm going to feel you come around my cock and you're going to love it.'

His thrusts changed from firm and deep to quick and shallow and, still battling her defiance, she tried to keep as still as she could, to show as little reaction as possible just to spite him, but it was only a minute before she realized her hips were rocking up against his slightly. She groaned, in frustration as much as anything else, but Hook's hand came up to grab her chin, his thumb slipping into the corner of her mouth to force it open before he lowered his head to hers, kissing her hungrily and pressing his whole body down against hers. His chest hair scratched against her already sensitive nipples as he kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth eagerly and she didn't try to stop him, kissing him back just as hard, just as hungrily. As her head started to swim from a lack of air, she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard until she tasted blood in her mouth but it didn't discourage him, rather he groaned loudly and jerked forward harder again, making her pull back and cry out.

He was gasping as well, and he leaned back, putting some space between them and slowing his movements a little. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment but both of their attention snapped to across the room when they heard a quiet groan. Ruby was still on the desk, her fingers pumping steadily in and out of her, watching them through glazed eyes.

Hook stopped thrusting, but his length was still inside of her and just the feel of it stretching her was enough to have her squirming. He glanced at her thoughtfully before looking back to Ruby. 'Are you close, love?'

'Mmm,' was Ruby's only agreement.

Hook turned back to her, running the point of his hook up her thigh and across her stomach, making her shiver. 'Do you want to make another deal, darling?' The hook trailed up between her breast, circled a nipple. 'I'll untie you, if you finish Ruby off. I want to watch her fall apart with a princess's mouth on her.'

Her breath hitched and she hesitated, but her reluctance wasn't as strong as the ache in her shoulders. She couldn't bring herself to tell him so but she managed a short nod, and a grin spread across his face in obvious surprise. He leant forward quickly, tearing his hook through one scarf and then the other before leaning back to let her stretch her arms. She brought them between them to roll her shoulders but she only had a moment before Hook pressed her back, forcing her flat on the bed again.

Ruby had approached the bed and when Hook leaned back again she climbed onto it, not giving Emma time to change her mind before she moved so that she was kneeling with a leg on either side of her. Soft hands grabbed her own and pulled them until they rested on Ruby's thighs, and she helped her pull her down until her sex was right above her face.

 _Fuck_.

Trying not to think about it, Emma closed her eyes and pulled Ruby down the remaining distance, opening her mouth and moving it against her like she was kissing her, letting her tongue flick out to taste her. It was similar to what she'd tasted from Ruby earlier but mixed with a saltiness that she realized must have come from Hook. That thought spurned her on and she opened her mouth further, her tongue searching. When Ruby jumped she knew that she'd found the right spot and she tightened her grip on her legs, keeping her in place as she flicked over it with her tongue, finding surprising pleasure in the way that Ruby moaned so loudly.

Just as she was getting distracted with what she was doing, Hook abruptly pulled out of her before thrusting back into her hard, and she cried out at the returned friction. Ruby cursed and rocked her hips down, and Emma experimentally let out another moan, and was rewarded when she felt hands closing over hers and squeezing, nails digging into her skin.

Hook resumed moving, his pace steady, and she felt a pressure starting to build in the bottom of her stomach. She heard a loud ripping sound at the same time that she felt the pull at her leg loosen, repeated a moment later and then her legs were free, but before she could move them she felt cold metal on one and a warm hand on her other, pulling them around him and she didn't try to fight it, wrapping her legs around his hips and using the leverage to try and meet his thrusts. He grunted in appreciation and she felt his hand at her breast once more for a few seconds before it disappeared and Ruby sighed loudly.

'You're both loving this, aren't you? You look brilliant, the two of you, so glorious.'

Thinking to what Ruby had done to her earlier, she gave her clit one last firm lick before she leaned her head back slightly, searching for her opening and pushing her tongue inside once she found it. 'Oh, god,' Ruby moaned as she fucked into her with her tongue. 'God, don't stop that, don't -'

'That's it, love.'

Hook's angle changed and she heard the sound of a mouth on skin, and a moment later Ruby's body started to jerk above her, pressing down into her for a moment before trying to pull away, but Emma's hands kept her in place as she worked her through her high, moaning herself as she lapped at the juices that spilled from her. Ruby's reactions, and the fact that she'd caused them, sent a thrill through her and added to the building tension of her own, and she ground herself against Hook, finally unabashedly seeking her own release.

'Move,' Hook said as soon as Ruby stopped moving. 'I want to watch her.' Ruby lifted off of her quickly and Emma opened her eyes, but before she could move to wipe her mouth Hook was leaning over her again, covering her body with his and thrusting into her harder, the increase in force and speed causing her to cry out. His hand fisted in her hair and forced her head to tilt back, and he kissed at her neck hungrily, no doubt leaving a mark from the way he sucked at her skin, before moving to cover her mouth with his. His tongue slid against hers and he moaned loudly, not breaking the kiss but picking up speed even further, pounding into her almost painfully, and she grasped at his biceps, needing something to hold onto. 'I want to watch you come for me, Emma. Fuck.'

She couldn't keep up, with her body or her mind, but she could feel her insides coiling almost as though it were at his command, every thrust throwing her higher. She felt a hand squeezing between their bodies and then Ruby's thumb was on her clit, and it was too much, too much, she felt herself tighten around him and he cursed, pulling away from her mouth to lean back. His hand stayed in her hair, pulling on it sharply and his face was right in front of hers, she couldn't look away so she stared at him wide-eyed as she finally felt the white heat burst from her core, causing her to tense up as it spread through every nerve but he didn't stop moving, Ruby's hand rubbing at her furiously and she started to tremble in her release, a long, loud cry tearing from her throat and falling from her lips.

After a moment Ruby pulled her hand away but Hook didn't stop. She collapsed against the bed and he fell with her, burying his face against her neck as his thrusts started to become more erratic. She could feel his cock starting to pulse inside of her and it caused her insides to clench around him once more, and then he was groaning, swearing with his voice so tight. His hand let go of her hair and grabbed her hand quickly, bringing it down between them as he pulled out of her, wrapping their hands tightly around his wet cock and she didn't have time to think about pulling away, he was pumping at it furiously, squeezing it more tightly enough that it was surely painful, and she felt him throb underneath her fingers before warmth shot out across her hand, spraying across her stomach as his hips jerked forward, grunts falling from his lips in time with his movements. She looked up at his face to see his eyes squeezed firmly shut, his jaw clenched and his teeth bared, but as she watched he let out his breath in a whoosh, his body finally relaxing over hers.

He dropped her hand and rolled off of her, both of them panting heavily, and she felt the discomfort start to wash over her already as he looked her over with obvious appreciation. She could feel her own satisfaction thrumming in her bones and lay back, squeezing her eyes shut but she didn't know exactly what part she was trying to block out.

'Here.' She opened her eyes to see Ruby standing over her, towel in hand. She stared at it dumbly for a few seconds, and after a moment the other woman sighed, taking her hand in hers and cleaning the stickiness from it before she started to wipe it from her stomach.

Forcing down everything else, Emma grabbed Ruby's other hand before she could move away. 'Thank you,' she said quietly, and Ruby smiled at her.

'You're quite welcome,' Hook said from beside her, his voice cheerful despite its tired quality. He took the towel from Ruby and cleaned himself off before reclining on his bed, and she edged away from him as she glared at his obvious misunderstanding of her words. Grabbing Ruby around the waist, he pulled her on to the bed on his other side. 'You're welcome to join us, else return to your cot. Either way, get some sleep. We'll be sending word to your family in the other part of the forest tomorrow, if I get around to it.'

She'd started to feel exhaustion take her at his first words, but by the time he'd finished speaking she was frozen in place. 'You're still sending me home?' she asked, not quite believing it.

He tucked Ruby under his arm and shuffled for a better position. 'Of course. There's still money to be made from you, and I plan to get it. Now stop talking, and either go to sleep here or over there, but bloody well let me sleep.'

She stared at him, shocked, but it was only a moment before she felt her anger resurfacing, stronger this time. He'd let her spend the last day thinking that since her husband was dead, there was nobody within reach to help her, but now that he'd gotten what he wanted from her, he was willing to reach further. 'How  _dare_  -'

'If you don't stop talking I'm going to have to tie you up again,' he mumbled, without opening his eyes. 'I'm fairly sure that would bother you more than it bothers me.'

Snapping her mouth shut, she fumed at him in silence before pushing off the bed and storming to the small cot in the corner of the room that he'd given her. She knew better than to try the door, knowing it would be locked. She spared a moment to glare back at the bed but found neither of them paying attention, and settled for crawling underneath her thin blanket and glaring at the wall.

Her body ached, and she knew it would be worse in the morning. A reminder of what he'd done to her, what she'd done. That she'd enjoyed it.

It was a long time before she could drift off to sleep.


End file.
